1. Field of the Invention
The inventive device disclosed in the present application generally relates to medical alert systems and more specifically to a comprehensive medical alert system that will save the lives of many people. The inventor commonly refers to it as the TNT-Meduical Alert System. When immediate medical attention is needed to save a life or to reduce complications, first responders need prompt access to the patient when they arrive at the patient's home.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Medical Alert systems are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,348,839 to Sharda and Linthicum discloses and claims a method of monitoring an environment comprising: monitoring at least one data stream wherein the data stream is a data stream in the environment; detecting a specified event from the data stream; and triggering a response to the specified event. Embodiments of the Sharda and Linthicum invention provide a system for monitoring an environment comprising: a receiver adapted to receive at least one input data stream wherein the input data stream is a data stream in the environment; an active listener/observer system adapted to monitor the data stream; and an interface adapted to express at least one output stream. Embodiments of the Sharda and Linthicum invention provide a computer-readable readable medium having instructions comprising: an active listener/observer routine configured to monitor at least one data stream; a detection routine configured to find specified events in the data stream; and an output routine configured to express a response event.
In addition to that, U.S. Pat. No. 8,169,315 to Smith and Mikan discloses and claims, a device and method for sending medic alert information electronically. The Smith and Mikan device may have a memory component and a processing component. The memory component may store medic alert information. The processing component may generate an electronic message containing the medic alert information and send the electronic message via a communications network. The Smith and Mikan device may also have an input component for receiving a user request to initiate a connection with an emergency contact, such as a 911 dispatcher. The electronic message may be automatically generated and sent in response to the user request.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,138,902 to Menard discloses and claims, a personal and/or institutional health and wellness communications system, which may be used for a variety of emergency and non-emergency situations using two-way communication devices and a bi-directional communication network. In one application of the Menard invention two-way pagers are adapted for use in the system. In one application cellular devices are adapted for use in the system. In one application an assisted living response center is established using various embodiments of the present personal and/or institutional communications system. The system disclosed by Menard's patent, provides multiple levels of prioritization, authentication of person (task, step, process or order), and confirmation via interrogation of person, device, or related monitor. One embodiment provides a method for receiving, evaluating and responding to calls received from a subscriber, patient, related party, or health care provider or health care system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,344 to Moore discloses and claims, a rapid response health care communications system for providing rapid and reliable health services to patients located within or outside a health care facility, such as an acute-care hospital, includes personnel locator for identifying both the type and the location of health care personnel, such as doctors, nurses, interns, and the like; and personnel communicating network for communicating with certain of such personnel from a central location to direct them to patient locations where their need is paramount. A patient response communication network is provided for communicating with the patient or with the patient's room from the central location to identify the patient's needs and the personnel required to respond to those needs. A central console at the central location includes a plurality of locator panels, one for each floor of the facility, each of which include indicator lamps for identifying the particular location of the health care personnel within the facility. The console further includes a device for storing and retrieving a patient's medical profile to assist the health care coordinator in making an informed judgment as to the type of care required for a particular patient and the type of health care personnel needed to provide the required care. In addition, an out-of-hospital communication network using auto-dialing telephones is provided to allow outpatients to communicate from outside the facility with the health care coordinator to assist the outpatients in rapidly and efficiently receiving appropriate advice and health care as indicated by the patient medical profile and for responding to emergency situations.
Finally, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 20090322513 to Hwang and Huang discloses, a medical emergency reporting system and methodology that utilize a wearable monitoring device to continuously monitor key physiological parameters of a person, and when measurements exceed programmed threshold levels, it will automatically issue a medical emergency alert along with location information to a remote monitoring center via a wireless network and the Internet for immediate local response. The Hwang and Huang system will also provide manual emergency alert activation, continuous updates with key physiological measurements to the emergency response personnel along with the medical history of the subject as well as redundancy in emergency alert reporting and malfunction diagnosis to assure ultimate accuracy, immediacy and reliability for the person that requires medical assistance.
Despite all the efforts listed above prior art patents describe structures that are either not truly convenient or else involve complicated, expensive, and overly difficult assembly and/or disassembly parts and procedures. Other devices have been advertised on various media but never patented or described into a printed publication.